bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi Mai/Plot
Arrancar Arc Kimi is first introduced when Grimmjow was scolding Ulquiorra for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, in which she is standing at his side. Despite not being a Espada, Kimi appears to have elevated priviledges, and this appears to demonstrate it. Kimi listens rather intently as Ulquiorra explains that Aizen is not looking at Ichigo in his current state but his rate of growth; He argues that his power, while great, is more than likely to be what destroys him or causes him to become one of their pawns. Kimi appears to want to say something about this, but remains quiet for reasons unknown, but this may be due to her knowing of when to back off. She later follows Grimmjow when he decides to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake," and leads his Fracción to Karakura Town on an unauthorized mission. Upon using Pesquisa to determine that there are more spiritually powerful beings in the area than when Ulquiorra was there, Grimmjow tells the "team" to be careful and to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure. Unlike the rest of her Fracción, she remains with Grimmjow, noting that she "needs/wants to watch his back". After Rukia Kuchiki comes to Ichigo Kurosaki's aid and kills Grimmjow's Fraccion Di Roy Rinker, they are confronted by Grimmjow, and Kimi is at his side at this time. Grimmjow approaches them and asks who is strongest while Kimi remains where she was upon arrival, watching the scene unravel. Rukia yells to Ichigo to get back, but before she can react Grimmjow impales her through the stomach with his hand, noting that she is not the strongest. An enraged Ichigo quickly moves to attack Grimmjow and Kimi appears to worry about Grimmjow, but does not move. As Ichigo attacks him, Grimmjow effortlessly blocks the blade with his hand, pushing Ichigo away. Grimmjow decides to toy with Ichigo goading him to release his Bankai and attack him. After threatening to do to Ichigo what he did to Rukia an angered Ichigo quickly complies to the request and releases. The two of them clash again, but even with his Bankai, Ichigo is unable to land a solid hit on Grimmjow. Grimmjow expresses his disappointment in the Bankai, saying that it only increases Ichigo's speed. However, Ichigo surprises him by unleashing his Getsuga Tenshō, landing a direct hit and scarring Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow is surprised and delighted by the technique. Meanwhile, Kimi is anaylyzing Ichigo and appears to worry that Grimmjow is in danger, recognizing the power of Ichigo's technique. Grimmjow laughs, noting that the turn of events is great, and that he now he finds Ichigo worth killing. Grimmjow takes out his Zanpakutō and states that Ichigo shouldn't just stand there, as it is his turn. But before Grimmjow can act he is stopped by the arrival of Kaname Tōsen, whom Kimi noticed before Grimmjow had, tells him to sheath his sword and Kimi questions Kaname in her thoughts. Grimmjow becomes enraged that Tōsen is there, and demands an explanation. Tōsen tells him that he has attacked the Human World, mobilizing six Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths (with the exception of Kimi Mai which he notes with disgust) as well as the fact that it was all against orders. He tells him that Aizen is furious and that his punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo. Tōsen opens a Garganta and the three leave, much to Grimmjow's chagrin. Shortly after Kaname severs and incinerates Grimmjow's left arm, Kimi is seen bandaging his shoulder and arm, while Grimmjow complains about Tosen and of how much he hates him. Kimi only comments that Tosen "doesn't deserve" Grimmjow's anger. A month later, Kimi is secretly present at the creation of Wonderweiss Margela. Shortly after, Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on the next invasion, along with Yammy Llargo, Wonderweiss, and his replacement, Luppi Antenor, with Kimi following without them knowing. Upon arrival Grimmjow notes her spiritual pressure before leaving to find Ichigo. Kimi later watches as Grimmjow and Ichigo battle, with Ichigo Hollowfied. Near the end of the battle, when Grimmjow is suddenly thwarted by the sudden arrival of Rukia, who freezes him, she nearly runs to his side, had it not been for her realization that Grimmjow was just fine. However, this changes upon the sudden arrival of Shinji Hirako who complains that he hates getting involved in Shinigami fights, but concedes that when one hears the sound of fighting so close by, one just can't ignore it. Kimi recognizes him as a strong opponent, but appears by Grimmjow's side anyway, surprising Shinji, whom attempts to gage her power by observing her. Grimmjow asks him who he is, Shinji tells him it doesn't matter and Grimmjow proceeds to attack him. Having a small discussion with Grimmjow, he is then suddenly attacked by the Espada, who declares his intentions of killing him. Realizing how much collateral damage the fight is causing, Shinji dons his Hollow mask, telling Grimmjow that he can't go easy on him. Kimi realizes what is happening and contemplates jumping in to protect Grimmjow. Shinji fires a Cero at him, damaging him severely and angering Kimi to the point of nearly releasing her sword. However, an enraged Grimmjow pulls out his Zanpakutō and calls out its release command, but Ulquiorra Cifer arrives and takes them both back to Hueco Mundo before he can do so. Hueco Mundo Arc Kimi first appears in this arc when she appears beside Grimmjow, when he breaks into Orihime's room while Loly and Menoly are attacking her. She remains in the doorway as Grimmjow defeats the two girls, and even as he reveals to Orihime his reasons for helping her. She appears by Grimmjow's side when they arrive where Ichigo was defeated and she watches the short battle between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra unfold. She expresses some worry as Ichigo and Grimmjow prepare to do battle. Shortly after Grimmjow releases his Resurrección and turns the tide of the battle, Kimi begins to worry more and even resorts to screaming out Grimmjow's name when Ichigo impaled him and expresses the utmost happiness at Ichigo's choice to spare him. As Grimmjow rises to face Ichigo again and his Resurrección dissipates, Kimi seems surprised at his determination to defeat Ichigo. Her thoughts can be heard as she says to herself that she understood Grimmjow now and whether or not he wanted to admit it, that he truly enjoyed her company and that he did indeed love her, and that the only thing he ever wanted was companionship, and true friendship, which was what he had with Ichigo, but that he had his own special way of showing it. Grimmjow refuses to lose and moves to attack him but Ichigo grabs his hand and tells him to stop. However, Grimmjow refuses to listen to reason and moves to attack him again, but Nnoitra Gilga blindsides him. She screams out for him, running towards him as he falls, and lands at his side as he does hit the ground. Grimmjow calls Nnoitra a bastard, to which Nnoitra is surprised that he is still alive and proceeds to finish him off, but Kimi throws herself in front of him and Ichigo protects him as Grimmjow remains on the ground, severely wounded. Category:Plot